Bags with handles are becoming a popular means for people to carry goods. Many markets, for example, generally offer plastic bags to customers for carrying groceries. These plastic bags include integral handles that allow customers to carry the bags by the handle. Often, however, these bags filled with goods are often cumbersome to carry even over short distances. U.S. Pat. No. 423,348 describes a bag holder to aid in hand-carrying one or more bags.